


Fallen Out Of Love

by Princess_Dom



Series: Yeosang x ATEEZ Oneshots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Dom/pseuds/Princess_Dom
Summary: "How do you know when you fall out of love?""When you fall in love with the memories instead of the person you say that you love."
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Yeosang x ATEEZ Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890454
Kudos: 33





	Fallen Out Of Love

It was a nice peaceful night, the stars were shining brightly, the moon smiled up towards the boy who sat at the rooftop.

He is in need of a breather from seeing San and Wooyoung flirting earlier at the fansign. It didn't help that Yeosang is very much in love with his best friend.

"Hey." Yeosang almost jumped from the voice that startled his thoughts. Wooyoung sat down beside him, not even bothering to look at Yeosang's incredulous look towards him. "I have a question."

Yeosang raised an eyebrow at the sudden behaviour of his best friend, it wasn't unusual for Wooyoung to ask questions but with the way he avoided looking at Yeosang, it made him feel a bit uneasy. Either way, he shrugged it off.

"How do you know when you fall out of love?" This question threw Yeosang off. He shifted to lie down on the cold ground of the rooftop, feeling the air shift around them.

"Are you trying to imply that you think you don't love San anymore?" He watched as Wooyoung let his shoulder slump down as if he's in distress.

"I don't know." Wooyoung answered with all honesty. "That's why I asked." He tilted his head to glance at Yeosang before pursing his lips and looking back at the starry sky.

"Woo. Whenever you hang out with San, do you often remember the times you had with each other or do you enjoy the time you have with each other?" Wooyoung turned his body at Yeosang, his eyebrows scrunched and a visible confusion on his face.

"What does this have to do with-"

"Answer me Woo." Wooyoung let out a sigh, turning his body back in his place. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around it.

"I... I, sometimes, see myself thinking how happy I was whenever I was with San. Even when he's right in front of me, I couldn't help my mind from going back to the past." Wooyoung answered, burying his head.

Yeosang smiled sadly, closing his eyes. "Do you know, when you have fallen out of love. You see yourself looking back to the memories of how good it once felt." Wooyoung lifted his head to stare at Yeosang. "How it once felt to be in love." He chuckled bitterly, opening his eyes to connect his eyes with Wooyoung. "You fall in love with the memories instead of the person you say that you love." Yeosang tore his gaze away from Wooyoung to look at the sky.

"Wow." Wooyoung muttered, "That's really deep." He is left speechless from his best friend's words. "Who hurt you?" Wooyoung tried to joke, placing a hand on Yeosang's knee and looking towards him.

Wooyoung frowned when he saw a flash of pain and sadness appear in his eyes before vanishing.

"A lot of people." With that, Yeosang stood up and walked away from a worried Wooyoung.

* * *

The next night, after their schedule. Yeosang found Wooyoung sitting by at the same spot they were in yesterday. He sighed, turning on his heels to walk back down.

"Where are you going?" Yeosang froze on his tracks, looking over his shoulder to see Wooyoung gently smiling at him. "I have another question." Wooyoung said, patting his hand on the empty space beside him.

Yeosang let out a sigh, going towards the spot and sitting beside Wooyoung. In an instant, Wooyoung leaned his head on Yeosang's shoulder making the other tense up. Wooyoung noticed it and took Yeosang's hand into his and played with the rings that decorated his fingers.

"How do you know when you fall in love?" Yeosang relaxed onto Wooyoung, who let out a soft chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be able to answer that?" Yeosang mumbled, placing his head on top of Wooyoung's.

"I just want to hear it from you." Yeosang doesn't know if that's supposed to be a compliment but he felt his heart jump.

"I..." Yeosang shifted, closing his eyes. "You always think of them. You often look for them, you want to hear their voice, see them smile." Yeosang let his lips curl up into a smile. "When you fall in love, you aren't interested in anyone else. It's just you and them. There's nothing in the world that matters as long as the both of you are together."

"You have such a way to say it Yeo." Wooyoung intertwined their fingers together, "Have you fallen in love before?" Yeosang lifted his head to softly gaze at Wooyoung even when the younger one wasn't looking at him.

"I have, and i still am in love with him." He whispered, "But he's in love with somebody else." Yeosang sighed, he felt Wooyoung squeeze his hand in reassurance before he pulled away from Yeosang.

"I broke up with San." Wooyoung said it so casually as if it's nothing, "We ended with good terms. Both of us fell out of love."

"I'm sorry." Yeosang placed his hand on top of Wooyoung's hand.

"No. I know it was meant to be because I finally saw the person who always loved me from the very start." Yeosang felt his breath get taken away from the way Wooyoung stared at him with adoration.

"Yeosang. I didn't know why it took me so long to see. I was so blind thinking of myself that I often look past you." Wooyoung shifted his body towards Yeosang, the latter mirrored his movements.

"You... You're always in my mind, even after I have dated San. You're always the one that I look for, your voice, your smile. I- I had myself believe that I was in love with San that I deceived my mind to believe it but it's... It has always been you, Yeosang." Yeosang stared at Wooyoung, an undefined emotion on his face.

"Fuck... Did I mess this up?" Wooyoung's face fell, seeing Yeosang still not responding. He gulped down the lump on his throat, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Ah shit, I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong of thinking you're in love with me-"

"You ass." Yeosang muttered, a smile finally blooming on his face. Wooyoung looked up at him with surprise.

"What-" Yeosang grabbed Wooyoung's shirt and pulled him forcefully towards him, pressing their lips together. It took a few seconds for it to register on his mind before he smiled and responded to his kiss.

Their lips molded with each other, their hands wrapping itself around the other to feel their warmth.

They pulled away, their foreheads placed on each other. Wooyoung smiled, staring at the light from Yeosang's eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you, Kang Yeosang." Yeosang chuckled, a tint of red covering his cheeks.

"I already am in love with you, Jung Wooyoung. You dumb ass." 

"Hey!"

Under the shining stars, two boys stared at each other with love in their eyes. Their lips are turned up into a wide grin. It was only them, and that was the only thing that mattered between them.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
